pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Stencil:Episode Quote Pages
---- *\Character 1\: "Use a single star to indent a character's speech, followed by the character that speaks the line. Colons should immediately follow the speaking character's name; not be spaced ahead. Surround speech with quotation marks." *\Character 2\: "To form a conversation, put the next character's speech on a new line." *\Character 1\: "Using double brackets, always link named characters who have a page on this wiki; even when the same character speaks multiple times." *\Character 2\ and \Character 3\: "List all characters who speak a given line (when realistic). Each character in a multi-character spoken line is linked if their individual name is shown." *\Collective Group\: "Characters listed as collective groups – such as the pups – are not linked." ---- *\Character 3\: "Use four consecutive hyphens on their own line to separate dialogue that takes place at different points in time within the episode." *\Character 1\: "Order the dialogue by chronological appearance in the episode." ---- (If a general action occurs or background context is needed, place it in its own line within parentheses and double apostrophes.) *\Character 2\: "Background context does not get its own star/bullet." *\Character 4\: "Make sure the double apostrophes are outside of the parentheses." (This may also be performed within a conversation.) *\Character 3\: "Use full sentences including end-sentence punctuation." ---- *\Character 1\: "If specific characters perform an action, place it in the most appropriate spot within, between, before or after their spoken lines." (gives thumbs up to you for doing this properly) "Use present tense, a dangling participle, and neither beginning capitalization nor end-sentence punctuation." *\Character 5\: "Character actions are also contained within parentheses and double apostrophes, and are not included within quotation marks. Any lines a character says consecutively without an interrupting action are used within the same set of quotation marks." *\Character 1\: (looks at Character 5) "Do not link character names mentioned in actions or in speech: only link them if they speak the line." ---- *\Character 1\: "If a character performs an audible action that cannot be directly transcribed into words (like barking, sighing, sneezing or whining), use double apostrophes and stars to surround the audible action." *sighs* "Like other character actions, these are done in present tense with no beginning capitalization or ending punctuation, and are not included within quotation marks." ---- *\Character 5\: "If a character's action interrupts..." *sneezes* "...their speech in the middle of a sentence, use an ellipsis both before and after the interruption (within the speech's quotation marks). Use these interruptions only when necessary." ---- *\Character 3\: "When a character is cut off by-" *\Character 4\: "Another character, show this by using a hyphen at the end of the interrupted character's speech." ---- *\Character 3\: "Use proper punctuation and sentence structure when transcribing dialogue; do not use CAPS, prolonged words or grammatical errors such as multiple exclamation marks." ---- *\Character 2\: "Try to include only notable dialogue from the episode (determined by humor, uniqueness, importance, etc.); not general conversation that offers nothing special." ---- *\Character 4\: "Note that four consecutive hyphens are used to both start and end the listed quotes." ---- Category:Episode Page Stencils